


Who knew

by Toxicjay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicjay/pseuds/Toxicjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Snarry. Character death. Heartbreak. Snape visits the cemetery. HPSS. Based on the song 'Who knew' by Pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who knew

Severus Snape walked past the gate and into a cemetery. He didn't want to believe it had already been three years. "Three years" he whispered. The only person he had come to love. The one who had  _shown_  him how to love. And he was gone.

**You took my hand,**   
**you showed me how.**   
**You promised me**   
**You'd be around.**   
**Uh huh, that's right.**

Severus remembered the words that had broken his barrier. He had believed them the second they left those luscious lips.

**I took your words**   
**And I believed**   
**in everything**   
**You said to me**   
**Ya-huh, that's right.**

All the times they'd just sit around in front of the fire of his quarters. The nights they wouldn't sleep, just telling each other stories of their past. He never wanted it to end. Some people believed it wouldn't last, it was just one of his  _phases_.  _You said forever,_ Severus thought sadly.

**If someone said three years from now**   
**You'd be long gone**   
**I'd stand up and punch them out**   
**'cause they're all wrong**   
**I know better**   
**'cause you said forever**   
**and ever…Who knew.**

Severus Snape would never forget the beginning, when everything was perfect. He would always remember the subtle touches he would give him, when he caressed his cheeks, smiling.

**Remember when we were such fools**   
**And so convinced And just too cool**   
**Oh no, no no**   
**I wish I could**   
**Touch you again**   
**I wish I could**   
**still call you a friend**

**I'd give anything.**

_Anything in the world to just see you again._ He wanted to forget the day when Ronald Weasley told him it wouldn't last much longer.  _I thought he was wrong_.

**When someone said 'count your blessings now'**   
**Before they're long gone**   
**I guess I just didn't know how**   
**I was all wrong.**   
**They knew better**   
**Still you said forever**   
**And ever… Who knew.**

"Harry" , he sobbed quietly. The night the man he loved left was the worst day of his life. The worst of many, infact. The war with Voldemort. He remembered every last word.

_" **I'll keep you locked in my head**_   
_**Until we meet again** ," Harry had choked down a sob at seeing the tears running down Severus' face. "Don't leave me Harry, please. I love you so much."_   
_"And I love you…Never forget me. **Until we…Until we meet again."** Severus grabbed his hand, **"And I won't forget you my friend."** He kissed him soundly." **What happened…"** Harry smiled one last time. That night, Severus killed the dark lord._

**If someone said three years from now**   
**You'd be long gone**   
**I'd stand up and punch them out**   
**'cause they're all wrong**   
**And that last kiss**   
**I'll cherish**   
**Until we meet again**

_Until we meet again_ , it still echoed in his mind. And only he knew time just made it that much harder.  _I miss you…I'm so tired of waiting,_ he thought, tears prickling his eyes.

**And time makes**   
**it harder**   
**I wish I could remember**   
**But I keep**   
**Your memory**   
**You visit me in my sleep.**

"If only my dreams could still come true. I miss you so much Harry."

**"My darling, who knew…**  
 **Darling, my darling, who knew.**  
 **My darling, I miss you.**  
 **My darling, who knew…"**  Severus whispered softly to no one.

**_Who knew._ **


End file.
